Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Pooh's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is the sixth installment in the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga created by BowserMovies1989. The events take place a year after Episode V. It appeared on YouTube on 11-25-2009. A remake version will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Return of the Jedi begins in 4 ABY, one year after the events of The Empire Strikes Back. Darth Vader lands in the docking bay of an uncompleted second Death Star, which the Empire is creating, and is more powerful than the first. He is greeted by Moff Jerjerrod, but demands construction be put back on schedule in order to complete the Death Star on time. Jerjerrod argues that they need more men, but quickly agrees to double their efforts when he learns that Emperor Palpatine, and the Bowser Family are coming. Meanwhile, 23-year-old Luke Skywalker, the Earth Heroes and their friends have arrived on Tatooine in the latest attempt to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt's desert palace. First the droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, aided by Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Slimer, Stay Puft, The Good Fairy and Mewtwo arrive with a holographic message from Skywalker pleading Jabba to release Solo, but they end up as slaves. That evening, Jabba's Palace Band (led by Sy Snootles and Max Rebo) entertains the slug-like creature's guests. Jabba is captivated by the graceful gyrations of his slave girl Oola. Oola resists his demands and is thrown into the pit of the rancor monster where she is immediately devoured. Suddenly, Princess Leia Organa (in the guise of bounty hunter Boushh) arrives with "prisoner" Chewbacca to collect part of the bounty Jabba himself sought after years earlier when he put a price on Solo's head. Jabba then sends Chewbacca to the prisons. That night, Leia/Boushh releases Solo from his carbonite coffin, only to be overseen by Jabba, his minions, and newly stolen droids. Both Solo and Leia are captured; Solo is put in the prison with Chewbacca while Jabba takes Leia as his personal slave girl, being forced to wear a revealing slave girl outfit and replacing Oola as his personal slave. To Leia's humiliation, she is then chained by the neck to Jabba's throne. Luke eventually arrives, coming at dawn to make one final plea to Jabba to release Solo, but Jabba rejects the offer. Luke then Force Pulls a nearby blaster, tries to shoot Jabba, but falls into the Rancor pit. Leia unsure of what was happening struggled against Jabba. Luke successfully kills the rancor by crushing it with the gate of its compound and piercing its neck with the spikes at the bottom of the gate, but he too is captured by Jabba's minions. Jabba, furious, strangles Leia. As punishment, Jabba, using C-3PO as a translator, commands Luke and his friends to be destroyed (over a course of a thousand years) by the man-eating Sarlacc at the Great Pit of Carkoon meanwhile Leia is kept on her chain laying in front of Jabba. Only Leia and the Earth heroes are not sentenced to death, as Jabba was attracted to Leia, and had plans of gaining pleasure from the enslaved princess, and thinks about learning more of the Earth Heroes' home world. Luke and his companions (with Lando Calrissian disguised as one of Jabba's prison guards) are taken to the Pit of Carkoon. However, with the help of R2-D2, Luke then retrieves his recently built lightsaber to battle his captors. Solo, by this time blinded from the aftereffects of carbonization, accidentally activates the jetpack of bounty hunter Boba Fett when he turns around and smashes an axe in it. Fett then flies out of control, crashes and falls in the pit to be digested by the Sarlacc. Leia, meanwhile, with chain in hand, strangles Jabba to death. The droids are then set free, and jump off the sail barge. They land in the Tatooinian sand. Luke and Lando kill the remaining captors, then Luke rescues Leia, and both point the guns toward the heart of Jabba's Sail Barge. Luke and company escape with their lives before the gun discharges, destroying the sail barge. All of the crew (except for Luke) depart Tatooine for the rendezvous point near Sullust (mentioned in The Empire Strikes Back) where the Rebel Alliance is assembling, while Luke and R2-D2 (in their X-wing) head for Dagobah to fulfill a promise made some time earlier. On the Death Star, the Emperor, Bowser, Mistress Nine and Bowser Jr. arrive, praising Lord Vader and Team Rocket on their efforts in the construction of the Death Star, assuring them that everything is going as the Emperor has planned. Luke and Artoo arrive on Dagobah to find a terminally-ill Yoda. Luke has returned to complete his Jedi training, but Yoda declares no further training is required. All that remains for Luke is to confront Vader. Yoda then reveals that Vader is indeed his father. The 900-year-old Jedi Master gives one last mention of wisdom to the young Jedi before he dies (and disappears the way Ben Kenobi did in A New Hope, thereby becoming one with the Force). As Luke approaches his X-wing, the spirit form of Kenobi confirms that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi Knight who turned to the dark side of the Force (with some extra information from Pooh and the gang). Kenobi also reveals that Luke has a twin sister, hidden from Luke at birth as protection from the Emperor. Luke senses that his sister is actually Princess Leia. Kenobi warns Luke to bury his feelings, for they could in time "serve the Emperor." At the rendezvous point near Sullust, the Rebel Alliance gathers to reveal plans to attack the Death Star. As part of the plans, the Earth heroes, Luke, Leia, Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and a strike team must penetrate the shield generator on the fourth moon of Endor in order to deactivate the shield if the Rebel fleet is to attack the Death Star. The strike team lands on Endor only to be discovered by scout troopers. A speeder bike chase ensues, only for Leia to be thrown off her speeder and knocked unconscious. Luke and Han discover Leia's helmet, then both try to find her. Leia are awakened by one of Endor's forest creatures, an Ewok named Wicket W. Warrick. Suddenly, another stormtrooper discovers Leia, but Wicket does away with the trooper before rescuing Leia. Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and the droids and the Earth Heroes, meanwhile, fall into a booby trap set by the Ewoks. Artoo cuts open the net setting them free, but the Ewok tribe discovers Threepio and proclaims him to be their god. The droid's Human and Wookiee friends are taken prisoner, and the Ewoks proclaim Han to be the main course in a banquet in Threepio's honor. Discovered by Leia, Luke then uses the Force to levitate Threepio to show off his "great magic." Convinced of the Rebels' good intentions, the Ewoks set them free and later that evening makes them "part of the tribe," thereby the Ewoks agree to join the fight against the Empire. But Luke, Pooh, Ash and the others decide the time has come to leave Endor and face Darth Vader. Leia follow Luke the Earth heroes out of the tribal gathering before she is revealed the truth that Vader is Luke's father and Leia is his sister. Leia is utterly speechless and shocked, but is comforted by Solo. Vader and Team Rocket arrive in their shuttle to a docking bay, and Luke and the Earth heroes, having already surrendered to the Empire, talks with Vader in an attempt to bring the Sith Lord out of the dark side of the Force, but to no avail. The Empire takes Luke and the heroes into custody for transportation to the Death Star. The next day, the Rebels attempt to locate the shield generator, and the Rebel fleet enters hyperspace from Sullust to prepare for the final attack. Luke, the Earth heroes, Vader and Team Rocket finally enter the Death Star and confront the Emperor and the Bowser Family, who reveal that it was the Emperor himself that coordinated the Rebels finding the secret plans and locating the shield generator so that the Alliance can fall into a trap of Palpatine's devising. The Rebels enter the heart of the shield generator, only to be taken prisoner by the Imperial forces. The fleet emerges from hyperspace for the battle, but discovers the shield is still up. As they contemplate their options, the Imperial fleet, which they were led to believe was away, appears and an intense battle begins. Solo and company are led out of the bunker by the stormtroopers, but the droids and the Ewoks have already orchestrated the attack on the Empire, and another intense battle commences with the Rebels and Ewoks on one side, the Empire on another. Palpatine shows to Luke and the heroes the full power of the Death Star, and the station, now fully operational, destroys one of the Alliance's ships. Meanwhile, on Endor, the battle continues, with casualties (Rebel, stormtrooper, and Ewok) already mounting. Eventually, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca gain access to the bunker. On the Death Star, Luke, already fueled by anger, lashes out at the Emperor with his lightsaber, only to be deflected by his Father, Darth Vader, and thus the final duel between father and son begins. After a while, Vader stalks for a hidden Luke to let down his guard, while quietly sensing within his son's mind that Luke has a sister. Vader threatens to turn her to the dark side if Luke and the Earth heroes will not, but Luke responds viciously in intense saber fighting of Djem So, up to the point where Luke strikes off Vader's right mechanical hand (just as Vader cut off Luke's in The Empire Strikes Back). The Emperor encourages Luke to kill his father so the young Jedi can take Vader's place alongside Palpatine. But Luke controls his anger and throws aside his lightsaber. He declares himself to be a Jedi Knight as his father Anakin was before he turned to Darth Vader. Han, Leia, and Chewbacca escape from the bunker, just in time for its destruction, thus bringing down the shield. The Alliance is now free to attack the half-completed Death Star. Back on board the Death Star, an enraged Palpatine declares that if Luke cannot be turned to the dark side, he will be killed, and uses Force lightning against Luke. Palpatine slowly increases the intensity of the lightning, slowly torturing Luke to death. But the sight of seeing Luke dying causes Vader's heart to melt as the Good Fairy tells him that Love is stronger, relating back to the pain he endured due to the Force Lightning Count Dooku bolted himself with, thus beginning the touching and dramatic redemption of Anakin Skywalker. Vader finally ceases to exist as Anakin turns on Palpatine, lifting the Emperor off his feet with the great strength of his cybernetic right arm, and despite the deadly Force lightning now surging on Anakin, he hurls his former master into a reactor shaft, destroying the Emperor, everyone is shocked that Vader had remembered and has saved his son's live, but Bowser reminds them they won't stand against the 6 of them (Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine and Team Rocket), but Mewtwo then uses a ghost trap to capture them. The Millennium Falcon and its remaining Rebel fighters enter the bowels of the Death Star, and some fighters engage in a point-blank attack on the Super Star Destroyer, causing the Imperial flagship's destruction.Back on the Death Star, in the middle of an evacuation, Luke, Pooh and his friends have carried Anakin's ravaged body to the foot of the former Vader's shuttle. Anakin asks Luke to remove his mask so that he can look upon the face of his son, just for once, with his "own eyes." Anakin's face is revealed to be pale white (from not seeing natural sunlight in 23 years), and his head severely scarred from his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi (as depicted in Revenge of the Sith). Anakin tells Luke that his son was right, and asks him to tell his sister the same. With that, Anakin Skywalker dies, with they best friend gone, Pooh, Ash and their friends break into tears. The Millennium Falcon and its strike force (in the last Rebel fighter inside) reach the Death Star's main reactor and fire concussion missiles and proton torpedoes at it, causing it to collapse. Luke escapes the Death Star with his father's body and flies out through the flames, and so do Wedge Antilles and the Millennium Falcon before the Death Star explodes. Seeing the destruction from above, Han senses Leia's love for Luke. He offers to step aside when Luke arrives, but she tells Han that Luke is her brother. After a moment of shock and/or surprise, Han and Leia engage in a passionate kiss.That evening, Luke sets a funeral pyre ablaze to burn the body of his father, still encased in the armor of Darth Vader. His father's organic body had become one with the Force. Luke Skywalker as written was believed to have only burnt the armor of his father, along with his cybernetics. Through the midst of the rising flames and fireworks, Rebel fighters streak across the sky in celebration of one of the greatest Rebel victories in the Galactic Civil War. The planets, Bespin, Tatooine,Naboo, and Coruscant also celebrated. Luke is reunited with his companions Han, Lando, the droids, Chewbacca, the surviving Rebel fleet, the Ewoks, and his sister Leia. Luke then catches sight of the spirit figures of Ben Kenobi, Yoda, and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker. Leia takes Luke by the hand and they rejoin their friends and colleagues as the spirits continue to look on with pride, Stay Puft believes it's a happy ending for everyone, though Mewtwo reminds him all most everyone has a happy ending, at that point, still in the ghost trap, Meowth asks Bowser if they'll get a bigger part in the next movie, only for Bowser to tell him to shut up. Additional Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Good Fairy *Mewtwo *Slimer *Stay Puft Guest Characters *Ash Ketchum *Misty Waterflower *Brock *Pikachu *Togepi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress Nine *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) Plot Extensions/Modifications *Taken from the ending of The Real Ghostbusters premiere episode, Stay Puft says, "It looks like a happy ending for everyone." Mewtwo replies "Not everyone, Stay Puft. Look." Meowth and Bowser Koopa are contained in a ghost trap which the Ghostbusters have lent to Winnie the Pooh and his friends since they helped the Ghostbusters save New York twice. Meowth asks if he'll get a role in the next movie. Bowser replies, "Oh, shut up!" Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Team Rocket, and The Bowser Family guest star in this film. *After this film, C-3PO and R2-D2 joins Pooh and his friends on their adventures created by BowserMovies1989. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Winnie the Pooh/George Lucas films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Disney crossovers